


Bet (Ставка)

by Yoichi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi
Summary: Idia lost a wish to Azul in a new game. He thinks that he will work in a cafe as payment for losing, but Azul asks him to do something much better.Идиа проиграл желание Азулу в новой игре. Он думает, что будет работать в кафе в качестве платы за проигрыш, но Азул просит сделать кое-что горазда лучше.(i try to translate it for English later, when i find beta-reader with rus-eng skills is better than mine. So sorry, please use translator and feel free to ask questions until then, thank you)
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Bet (Ставка)

— Клуб нужно посетить, — говорит Орто, — ты обещал господину Азулу, братик. Просто расслабься и попробуй плыть по течению, как говорят у них на факультете. Приятного вечера!  
Орто улыбается — за маской не видно, но ясно по глазам, и выпихивает Идию из комнаты.  
Идиа прижимает к груди пакет с новой игрой, которую Орто увидел в магазинчике Сэма и притащил по случаю, и неловко мнется перед дверью в собственную спальню.  
Подумать только — младший брат, его собственное творение практически — выкинул его за порог.  
«Иди, поиграй с мальчиком».  
Идиа обиженно сопит — такое говорят только маленьким детям и ему, и если Орто думает, что Идиа из хороших мальчиков и пойдет поиграть как велено, то он глубоко ошибается!  
«Ладно, возможно, Орто не ошибается», — признает в итоге Идиа, шагая к зеркальному порталу. Спускаться под воду, мокнуть и слушать унизительные шутки про мужиков, у которых не горит, он не хочет. Да и пересекаться с другими учениками тоже.  
— К Азулу? — Идиа вздрагивает, когда на выходе из зеркала его встречают с улыбкой, полной понимания. — Он в кабинете. Сегодня поиграете там, — Джейд приподнимает верхнюю губу, обозначая улыбку, и острые зубы его слабо блестят в волшебном мерцании зеркальной глади.  
— Мы с братишкой планируем поиграть в другом месте, — невинно улыбается Джейд и шагает на выход из зеркала. В руках у него Идиа успевает заметить шляпную коробку. Мысленно он радуется, что попал не на Флойда — близнецы Азула хищники даже побольше всех студентов с Саванаклоу, и по-садистски рады любому встречному, но границы дозволенного у Джейда хотя бы существуют в отличие от брата.  
В кабинете Азула тихо. Идиа приоткрывает дверь, заглядывая внутрь — обычно они встречаются в клубной комнате, где есть чайный сервиз, мягкая мебель и достаточно сухо для огня Идии, но не слишком сухо для морских жителей. Но иногда, в дни, когда у Азула много дел, они могут сыграть в быстрые игры в кабинете — стол тут достаточно широкий и большой.  
Идиа старается не думать, насколько он прочный и для каких еще игр используется — общение с близнецами и постоянные комментарии Орто в их сторону явно повлияли на его восприятие Азула.  
Азул обнаруживается в комнате. И он (удивительно редкий вид) безмятежно спит. Сложив руки на груди и откинувшись в кресле, он словно вот-вот проснется. Идии хочется хихикать — за спящих красавиц у них тут другой факультет впрягается, но назвать Азула иначе, когда он такой, с забранными на макушке под очки волосами и распущенным воротником рубашки, Идиа просто не может. Он тянется вперед — убрать очки.  
Азул морщится во сне — тень набегает на лицо, подчеркивает складку между бровей, и Идиа дергается, убирает руку.  
Он садится напротив — мельком просматривает бумаги на столе, в основном контракты, большая половина из которых принадлежит глупцам, желающим быстрой славы или мимолетной яркой красоты. Идиа морщится — все эти люди просто не понимают, в какую ловушку загоняют себя, но у него нет жалости к идиотам, одно только недоумение. Жалеет он только Азула — после инцидента с почернением тот потерял много контрактов, и если бы не влияние Риддла на учеников самого крупного факультета школы, то и над репутацией Монстро Лаунжа пришлось бы работать почти с нуля. Даже близнецы в те дни выглядели ужасно замотанными. Идиа старался по- своему помочь: закрывал и банил чаты, распространяющие порочащие слухи, вычищал магикам от юных папарацци и любителей позлословить — использовал преимущества тесного сотрудничества студентов Игнихайд с разработчиками большинства программных обеспечений.  
Азул вздрагивает — медленно, как будто выныривая на поверхность, он просыпается и приходит в себя. Идиа затихает в кресле — ему неловко, стоило, наверное, положить игру и уйти, но в кабинете уже не спрячешься, а смотреть на столь личные минуты для всех людей он пока еще не готов. К мыслям своим, возникающим при взгляде на Азула он готов еще меньше, и стремительно утыкается в планшет, открывая первые попавшиеся под руку ссылки домашних заданий.  
— Ох, ты и правда пришел, — тянет Азул чуть хриплым голосом.  
Идиа вздрагивает, поднимает взгляд и вопросительно (хоть и вымученно) улыбается.  
— Орто пообещал мне, что ты придешь вовремя. А я поспорил, что опоздаешь, потому что вы будете препираться, — Азул отзеркаливает улыбку, словно в гладь озера смотришь, — но в итоге проспал я. Будем считать, что Орто выиграл в этом споре. Давно ждешь? — он бросает взгляд на часы и качает головой.  
Идиа выключает планшет.  
— Я подожду, сколько понадобится, — бормочет он, и вцепляется в пакет с игрой. Слова вылетели сами собой, и Азул вопросительно смотрит, но Идиа ловко переключает его любопытство, раскладывая карту из коробки прямо поверх документов.  
Азул шипит, спешно смахивая бумаги в папку, и лишь потом принимается за фишки на поле.  
— Ставка — контракт, мадолы или предметы? — деловито интересуется он, тасуя карточки действий.  
— Желание, — неожиданно для самого же себя выдает Идиа и прикусывает кончик языка. Получается болезненно.  
По лицу Азула заметно, что сегодняшняя неожиданная смелость Идии беспокоит его. Но, пожав плечами, он кивает и раздает карты.  
Игра действительно хороша — Идиа даже забывает о ставке, пока Азул не выигрывает финальный круг. От восторга он подскакивает и выбрасывает сжатый кулак в воздух, пока Идиа растерянно смотрит на стопку карт перед собой. Похоже, когда Азул грозился научиться бросать кубик с точностью до пары очков, он не шутил. Только вот когда Идиа говорил про желание, он тоже не шутил, хотя и не думал, что загадает какие-то… Какие-то действия, о которых изредка думает.  
Старается думать изредка, во всяком случае.  
— Азул-си сегодня великолепен, — тянет Идиа, гадая, что его ожидает — выход в море или сверхурочная работа на Монстро Лаунж (хорошо, если просто перенастройка систем, а не официантом).  
Азул прерывается — внимательно осматривает приунывшего Идию, и продолжает собирать игру в коробку, пока одно из зеркал кабинета не оживает. Флойд машет рукой обоим, дурашливо кланяется, и жестами что-то пересказывает Азулу. Из-за плеча Флойда высовывается Джейд — закатывает глаза, дергает брата за локоть и показывает им наручные часы. Азул кивает, прерывая связь взмахом волшебной палочки.  
Выглядит он очень довольным, а еще — собранным. Похоже, пока Идиа таращился на близнецов и гадал, что за морской язык они используют, Азул успел привести себя в порядок.  
— Идем, — говорит он, протягивая руку.  
— Куда? — Идиа встает сам. На его взгляд эти мягкие кресла очень подходят кабинету — затягивают, словно в сети ловят, но он наловчился выбираться самостоятельно.  
Азул смотрит на него, как на глупого ребенка.  
— Как куда? Исполнять мое желание. В Монстро Лаунж, — добавляет он, стуча палочкой по портальному зеркалу возле двери. Идиа не сдерживает недовольные стоны, первым шагая внутрь — трудоголик Азул всех заставит шевелиться, не иначе! Внутри, к удивлению, пусто.  
Накрыт один стол — в дальнем и темном углу, близнецы шушукаются о чем-то за барной стойкой, и при виде Идии улыбаются как по команде.  
— Монстро не работает в это время суток, — напоминает Азул за его плечом.  
— Тогда зачем мы здесь? — Идиа оборачивается и замечает взгляд Азула — хитрый, будто тот только что провернул сделку века.  
— Мы здесь на свидании, — радостно сообщает Азул и, обойдя опешившего Идию, проходит к единственному накрытому столику, — мое желание — сходить с тобой на ужин.  
— И не беспокойся за нас, — вездесущие близнецы подхватывают Идию под локти и настойчиво провожают к тому же столику.  
— Да! Мы достаточно близки, чтобы не скрывать от нас ничего, — весело щебечет Флойд.  
Лукавая улыбка Джейда вызывает у Идии мурашки и мысли о запретном, но горячем видении этой неприкрытой близости на Октавинель.  
Только сев за столик, он осознает — свидание, Азул, Идиа, свидние — и повисает окончательно.  
Азул смеется, раскрывая меню, и подмигивает ему.  
— Ну, я и не ожидал, что начать отношения будет просто, но мы оба не узнаем, пока не попробуем, не так ли?  
Идиа, как завороженный кивает.  
Наверное, Орто в очередной раз прав, и Идиа обязательно скажет ему (даже выскажет) об этом.  
Но не сегодня, потом.  
Сегодня Идиа расслабляется и с готовностью ныряет в это новое течение — в конце концов, он проиграл желание, а оно всё равно сбывается.


End file.
